Blood Runs True
by drag0nsoldier
Summary: Since his team was killed 6 months before, Naruto has been floundering. Can Konoha rebuild a lost soul? And does blood really run true?


_Note: This one does not own Naruto or it's affiliates-if I did, I'd be rich. This one merely owns this story and several original characters. If contacted with a legal request, this writing will be taken down._

Blood stained the ground. Torn bodies littered the stone around them, dust long since settling over the battlefield. How long he'd been in this cave he didn't know. It didn't matter anyhow. Not without them.

Them. His team. Sensei had fallen first-leaving the survivors of Team 4 and the convoy without adequate leadership and protection. Without sensei's expertise and reputation, everything had come apart. The convoy refused to listen and had gotten them trapped. Mifune Zangetsu had died in vain. The Hyuuga elders would be pleased though- the reminder of why Kumo had even been interested in the clan had been eliminated.

'Blasted rebels couldn't have taken one more week,' he thought to himself. 'If only the convoy had moved faster. If only…' he had to stop thinking. It was just leading to trouble.

Kisaragi Tsubaki was the next teammate to fall. The tall busty girl had managed to remove several enemy squads before a Jounin had shown up and captured her. Rebel reinforcements had then eliminated the convoy survivors, leaving just he and Kaitou. Kaitou, who had palmed him a sealing scroll with a ridiculous amount of goods and information. Kaitou, who had bought them time to escape. Kaitou, who's infiltrated and detonated the camp's supplies, and taken most of the remaining forces.

Tsubaki had died in his arms not long after-maybe a few hours. The rebels had been brutal. The makeshift grave he'd made for Tsubaki was long since complete-so was his massacre on the last remaining rebels. It didn't matter- it's not like anyone cared. Team 4 had been Konohagakure's outcasts. If anyone did care, they wouldn't likely show it. The orders by carrier hawk had made that clear.

_ Hold Until Relieved_. Those three words kept running through his head. They'd held, and kept on holding. Of course no one came-that had probably been the plan. Eliminate them without having to go through bureaucracy. He loathed the council.

Dogs could be heard in the distance, probably more rebels. Wrapping up his wounds, the young blond picked up sensei's sword. Kurogane was almost as big as he was, it's black blade itching for one last fight. Naruto stepped back into the shadows. Footsteps echoed through the canyon as the new team approached. The sight wasn't impressive-but would have been welcome a few days before.

Two kunoichi led the unit. An Inuzuka first, followed by the semi-familiar face of Mitarashi Anko. After her, a chuunin with a scar across his face partnered with a Hyuuga. Tokuma, he thought-one of the friendlier ninja of that clan. He'd met Takuma several times while meeting with sensei-but it didn't hurt to be sure. Too many people could come up with effective disguises if you weren't close to someone.

Naruto made his way to an echo hole. "Leaves a smoking, leaves alight," he began, waiting for the proper response. The old safety was one that had been cracked, but few enemies cared enough to know basic nursery rhymes. The alteration that indicated a safe group came in moments later.

He left the shadow of the cliff wall, slipping through the crack he'd been using as a window. His exhausted body actually rolled the last few meters to the intercept team. "Uzumaki Naruto, reporting," he managed. The shocked looks as he collapsed surprised him.

When he awoke, it was to the mumbled voices. He tried to move, but something had him bound. A slight shift, then...Whack-something hard hit him in the head.

"I wouldn't do that brat," the dark haired Tokubetsu Jounin stated. "You're pretty injured." She then untied the ropes and passed him a canteen. "We'll take your report once we've gotten you cleaned up, but between the evidence and the records we've scavenged, we have a pretty good idea of what happened. Get some rest; we leave for Konoha at first light."


End file.
